Sing in Unknown Movies !
by MoodyDisorder
Summary: Un petit rassemblement des chansons d'Unknown Movies 10 pour ceux qui les cherchaient à l'écrit. Les chansons appartiennent à InThePanda et Mr Yéyé Liquini. Enjoy !
1. 1-Unknown Movies

Hey hey hey le peuple !

Aujourd'hui, pas de fictions, désolé, mais ça arrive bientôt. À la place, je vous propose le texte écrit des chansons d'Unknown Movies 10.**  
**

Car oui, à part "Je te tuerai" du talentueux Yéyé, les autres sont introuvables sur la toile. Donc, voilà, c'est pour vous et fait à l'oreille !

* * *

Unknown Movies

Un coupable, désigné,  
Lynché, maudit, sacrifié,  
Comment continuer dans un monde  
Sans présenter mes Unknown Movies.

Arrêter, renoncer, se laisser emprisonner,  
Ne plus pouvoir tuer quand le besoin domine mes Unknown Movies,  
Qui me paralyse  
Et petit à petit, me détruit.

Je ne veux plus lutter, plus continuer  
A les affronter, je veux m'abandonner.  
Tout laisser aller avec fers aux pieds  
Laissez moi tomber, le tueur se tait.

Peut-être suis-je allé trop loin,  
Peut-être ai-je dépassé mes instincts.  
Tuer en l'honneur du cinéma  
N'est plus ce qui me retient ici bas.

Mais pourquoi rester encore debout,  
Quand le monde entier te prend pour un fou.  
J'avais un code, j'avais la passion,  
Mais aujourd'hui, seul comme un con,

Si je résiste encore un instant,  
Veillez à ne pas être clément,  
Car même si je suis pris ce soir,  
Au fond il reste encore l'espoir.

Je ne veux plus lutter, plus continuer  
A les affronter, je veux m'abandonner.  
Tout laisser aller avec fers aux pieds,  
Laissez moi tomber si un jour je me tais

Je ne veux plus lutter, plus continuer  
A les affronter, je veux m'abandonner,  
Mais encore y croire,  
Juste une fois, rien qu'un soir !

Et s'il n'est pas trop tard,  
Le tueur se marre.  



	2. 2-Mon sauveur

**Hey mes ami(e)s !**

On se retrouve pour la deuxième chanson d'Unknown Movies 10 : _Mon sauveur_ ! Encore une fois, c'est fait à l'oreille, et j'ai BEAUCOUP galéré. Parce que la chanteuse chante (quelle belle phrase bien construite) très bien, mais il y a certain passage où elle n'articule pas. Donc je comprends pas. J'ai dû l'écouter en boucle à fond la caisse, puis la faire écouter à d'autre personne. Et au final je sais toujours pas si c'est exactement ce qu'elle chante. En plus je l'ai dans la tête maintenant, et je la chante en écrivant ces mots.

**BREF**, enjoy it !

* * *

Mon sauveur

Combien de temps ai-je attendu ce sauveur ?

_C'est pas ce que vous croyez._

Qui, part sa voix, emplirait mon cœur de bonheur.

_Sans blague, c'est vraiment pas ce que vous croyez et en plus ça va commencer à me faire chier !_

Mais aujourd'hui, tu es là,

Je laisse enfin éclater ma joie.

Est-ce que tu sens mon cœur qui bat ?

Depuis toute petite, je n'attendais que toi.

_Ouais, sauf que je suis pas là pour ça !_

Des cordes vocales en acier vont battre au fond de moi,

Des larmes dans les yeux du public,

Tu verras, ce sera fantastique !

Alors prends ma main et chante maintenant avec moi !

Dans la lumière des projecteurs,

Quand la lumière nous comblera

Et que le cœur des spectateurs

Sera empli, empli de joie.

Je pourrais crier ces mots qui me donneront la force !

Je pourrais hurler enfin-

_Oui bah ta gueule, évidemment quoi !_


	3. 3-Je te tuerai-Commissaire

La suite des chansons avec Je te tuerai du commissaire (ne pas fangirler, Charlie, ne pas fangirler), même si les parole sont déjà sur Internet, je trouvais utile de les remettre !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Je te tuerai  


Tant de mois à le traquer  
Depuis son 1er crime je n'ai su arrêter  
Mais aujourd'hui je me heurte à un mur  
Tu ne m'échapperas pas je trouverai tes fissures  
Il a beau être doué (et armé jusqu'au dent)  
Il a beau s'enfuir (ça fait deux fois à présent)  
Il a beau m'échapper, résister encore et encore  
Je ne lâcherai rien tant qu'il ne sera pas mort !

Je trouverai, le moyen  
Que ses crimes prennent fin  
Je trouverai la force  
Et qu'importe qu'il soit féroce !

Tu crois qu'un tueur, fan de cinéma  
A une petite chance de gagner face à moi ?!  
Ce que je veux, c'est du 1 contre 1  
Pas de fuite, pas d'esquive, un combat main à main  
La justice, je m'en fous, le pouvoir je m'en fous  
Je te veux suppliant, comme une pute, à genoux  
La farce serait si grande, mais attends, j'en ai encore  
Je suis ton seul juge, pour toi c'est peine de mort.

Je trouverai, le moyen  
Que ses crimes prennent fin  
Je trouverai la force  
Et qu'importe qu'il soit féroce  
C'est sûr je te trouverai, c'est sûr je t'attraperai  
Et je te tuerai !


	4. 4-Je te tuerai-Tueur

Voici la dernière chanson d'Unknown Movies 10, Je te tuerai version Tueur ! Maintenant je vais pouvoir aller chanter à tue-tête et casser les oreilles de mes voisins !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Je te tuerai (Tueur)  


Je m'excuserai seulement si tout cela n'était pour rien,

Je dirai pardon si tout cela n'était pas bien !

Je confesserai tous mes crimes

Et j'accepterais cette déprime

Si tout cela

N'était pas pour vous !

Peut-être ai-je un peu abusé !

Mais pour le cinéma, qui ne l'aurait pas fait ?!

C'n'est pas le moment de tout lâcher,

Au contraire, c'est le moment

De ressusciter !

Je trouverai le moyen

De continuer mon chemin !

Je trouverai la force !

Pour mon cinéma, je deviens féroce !

Alors je vous trouverai !

Alors je vous attraperai !

Et je vous tuerai !


End file.
